littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 9 - The Petting Zoo! Transcript
(The episode begins at the Littlest Pet Shop 2 building at the day camp where 26 Littlest Pet Shop Pets; Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling, Princess Stori, Shea Butter, Sam U.L., Mary Frances, Esteban, Madame Pom, Scout, Shahrukh, Digby, Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein. Tootsie, Gail, Tiger, Cairo, Desi, Sweet Cheeks and Wiggles McSunbask; And seven animals; Shivers, Hubble, Ollie Arms, Steve, Joey Featherton, Pete and Mushroom watching Blythe and Madison getting ready for the first field trip in Downtown City High School) Shivers: Now, Blythe I know that this is your first field trip at the Downtown City High but come on shouldn't you spend time with us pets and animals together? Blythe: Today is the first day at the field trip in Downtown City High, Shivers. And Madison and I wanted to get ourselves ready for the greatest place ever too see the animals in cages. The Petting Zoo! Madison: It's got the best and cute animals in the park. Ollie Arms: Nothing's too good for you and the school. Steve: Ssssssssssssssounds like a place where humans can spend some time here. Hubble: (Tweets) Zooooooo! Pete: Well, I for one be back at the dumpster with the rat pack. Mushroom: I'm just glad that there's seven of us creatures who are animals. (Trumpet noises) Blythe: Speaking of which would you mind watching over the seven animals together while were gone pets? We only got an hour till the trip begins. Sweet Cheeks: Anything for you, Blythe. Cairo: But then again. We can do that now can we? Desi: Just leave anything to us (Squawks) Pets. Madison: Sweet. Well gotta run. Blythe: TTFN. All 26 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: Huh? Blythe: Ta-Ta for now. (She and Madison left passing by Mrs. Twombly) Hi, Mrs. Twombly. Madison: Bye, Mrs. Twombly! Mrs. Twombly: Bye Girls. And hello pets. (Went inside the day camp area) We have a new camper who will be joining us today. (Puts down the cage in hand by opening it revealing Genghis) This is Genghis. His owner Morgan Payne left him in this morning. Hope you sweeties would get along with him just fine. Dogs say that he is a poodle. But I'll leave you too it while I'm at the register. (Leaves the day camp area to go back to the register) Genghis: Well this looks familiar. Where am I and how did my owner left me here with you pets? Russell: You're in Littlest Pet Shop 2, Genghis. I'm Russell and this is Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Penny Ling and all of our friends. We like to welcome you to our day camp. Zoe: We can't wait for you to join our clubhouse we made together. Genghis: Them Pet Clubhouse. Sounds familiar once it's made from a work of art. (Then we fade to the theme song of Littlest Pet Shop 2) (Theme song begins with an rock and roll music in Downtown City) Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream: Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (theme song ends) (Then we cut to the 26 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and the seven animals showing Genghis around the clubhouse they just built) Penny Ling: So... This is our clubhouse we just made for ourselves. And here's our table where we sit around on our stools. Minka: And here's where Esteban told many stories for his talents he calls it the official clubhouse desk. Madame Pom: Honestly us dogs have to stick together for a reason. Shea Butter: You can never have too many dogs chasing around the world huh? (Laughs) Pepper: That's what I was suppose to tell a joke to someone. Sam U.L.: Genghis is a male poodle dog. Wasn't he? Princess Stori: Yes, Sam U.L. male dogs have to stick together. Digby: Like the time I had some exercise to meet with female dogs like Zoey. Vinnie: And here's what we were about to make a plan about going to the petting zoo Blythe and Madison we're talking about while Russell's in charge of everything. Sunil: Hope he doesn't know where humans go for the first field trip. Sugar Sprinkles: Gee I wonder how Russell's going to say this time. Buttercream: I can't wait to hear the speechy words of Russell Bo Bussell. Genghis: How ingredient of someone trying to get our attention from a hedgehog. MinLing: Graaaaaaaaawr!!! (Chomps Genghis' tail) Genghis: Ouch. Hey who's that Triceratops chomping my tail? Penny Ling: Oh that's just MinLing the baby triceratops that I've found in the museum. Isn't she cute? Genghis: Heh. Cute but scary. Scout: This is interesting. Minka: Come on, Genghis! It's time for Russell's plan to get to the petting zoo! (All 26 Littlest Pet Shop Pets except Russell who stands in front of them sat down as Russell makes up a plan to get to the petting zoo) Russell: Listen up, pets! Today's is Blythe's first field trip at the Downtown City High School. So it's our duty to find out what they are doing seeing all these animals in their habitats! So without any further a do let's get out there and let the humans know we're here! Sweet Cheeks: This is the best day ever! To think we are now going to the petting zoo to see Blythe and the students in person! Esteban: Let us go to the petting zoo me amigos! The first trip awaits us! All 26 Littlest Pet Shop Pets except for Genghis: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! Mushroom, Hubble, Shivers, Joey Featherton, Steve, Pete and Ollie Arms: Yeah yeah yeah!!! Genghis: Whatever. But just remember. Let's not do anything stupid when the humans sees us. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all the students in Blythe's class who are having a field trip to the petting zoo) Mr. Banks: Welcome class to the petting zoo. Where all animals come from many places to another in their habitats. Before we start, there are a few simple rules. Rule number one: Pay attention. Rule number two: Stay together. And number three: No Pets Allowed. That's why we have the security guard here to keep pets out. We see the security guard sleeping on the job while he snores Blythe: OMG. Sure hope he's okay keeping pets away from the school field trip. Madison: I wouldn't talk to him if I were you. We'll get caught. Blythe: No point, Madison. He's a nice guy. He loves his job to guard every single pet away while they are back at the pet shop. Mr. Banks: Anyways. Let's move along and start the tour! We have many animals to see in their habitats. Brittany: Whatever, Mr. Banks. Whittany: We'll like... try. (All the students in Blythe's class followed Mr. Banks as he starts the tour until the 27 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and seven animals arrived at the petting zoo where the security guard is sleeping on the job) Joey Featherton: We've finally made it to the petting zoo, man! Steve: Hey! What's that sign say about a rule? Pepper: No Pets Allowed? Esteban: How insalting! Penny Ling: How are we going to get in here getting past the security guard? Zoe: Well we don't want to break the rules or disturb the guard's sleep won't we? Scout: I'll shred that sign and get rid of the no pet allowed rule and get us all in here with no distractions. (Raises her sharp claws and jumps up onto the sign and shreds it to peaces) Sugar Sprinkles: Good thinking, Scout. Your talent comes in handy. Minka: Oooh! This is my part of the talent! (Takes out a bucket of paint and a large piece of paper by building up a new sign and paints it by making the "All Pets and Animals Allowed" sign with a paint brush) Ollie Arms: (Reads the sign Minka wrote) All Pets and Animals Allowed! Esteban: How... Not Insalting! Olive: Shall we go in? Buttercream: You betcha wetcha O Metcha! Russell: What? Buttercream: What? (Makes a kooky face after stamping her feet several times and twisted her ears. She calms herself down with a sigh) Any-hoo... Let's go in before that security guard wakes up and know we're here! Penny Ling: Okay! Let's go! (All 27 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and seven animals went in the petting zoo as the security guard woke up and noticed the new sign some pet made) Security Guard: Huh? What? Hey, what's that sign doing here? What's it say? (Reads it) "All Pets and Animals Allowed"? Pets!!!? Here!?! OOH!! The kids are gonna be in big trouble once I catch the pets into my hands. I've got to take them back to the pet shop before they start causing trouble! (Gets up and do so as he starts chasing them) Sweet Cheeks: Alright, we're in! Desi: I think I heard a song coming on. Zoe: Whoops. Uh, Desi We've forgot to tell you. We don't have much time for a song. Desi: (Squawk) What do you mean, Zoey? Zoe: Because there's a security guard who was about to follow us! Desi: Whaaaat!?!?! Gail: You heard my sister. It's for his own good. No singing in front of the security guard. Tootsie: Only when we were making animal sounds. Madame Pom: It's true darling. We can't sing until he goes away. Genghis: Like I said. We don't do anything stupid. Digby: Okay. Bet we didn't see that coming. Shivers: So uh... Where do we start? Mushroom: How's about we start off seeing some swans in the pond who sings a lot with the ducklings? (Trumpets noises) Joey Featherton: Uh, man! Finally I could speak the language of any kind of birds. Hubble: (Tweets) Swans!! Tiger: Exactly where are they? Russell: (Sees the swans in the pond) I see them! Here they are swimming in the pond along with the ducklings! Penny Ling: Let's go see! Minka: Ooh! I'm so excited!! Pepper: Yeah! I want to see how they sing beautifully! (And so the 27 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and the seven animals went to see the swans in the lake who are with the duckling) Swans: (Sings) Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-laaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Ollie Arms: The swans. Sunil: Yup. That's where they are now. Vinnie: No wonder they're here all this time. Swan: (Files up out of the pond) Laaaaaaa!! (Sings) Would you care to speak to a singing swan!? Penny Ling: Who to the what now? Genghis: Swans are only impressed by singing instead of just talking. Pepper: For real? Swan: (Sings) It was very nice to meet each and every one of yooooou!! Minka: She's a swan who sings while in the pet jet singing the pet jet song. Joey Featherton: Pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Swan! My feathered friend! Hubble: (Tweets) Swan! Buttercream: Would you like to come with us back to the Littlest Pet Shop 2 building? We've got a day camp waiting for us inside our pet clubhouse. Swan: (Sings) I would be glad to come with you back to the pet shop unless you want to avoid the guard who was chasing after you! Zoe: I've thought the singing was my talent in the pet shop. Madame Pom: Zoey darling you know you're not the only one who was singing in the pet shop. Olive: Come with us, Ms. Swan we'll be glad to like you. Swan: (Sings) Anytime!!! Shea Butter: We're starting to like this bird. Sam U.L.: Yup. Let's go! (So the 27 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and the seven animals now along with Ms. Swan went on) Security Guard: (Came and saw that one of the swans are missing) That's weird. One of the swans are missing from this lake! Better find out who took her. (Follows the 27 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and the eight animals. Then the 27 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and the eight animals went to the Raccoon tribe where all the raccoons live) Swan: (Sings) Here we arrrrrrrrre! At the Raccoon Triiiiiiiiiiibe! Hubble: (Tweets) Raccoons! Joey Featherton: Those Racoons from a tribe are my friends and I could speak to them in their language. Shivers: I seen those before. Before Sunil save their tribe. Sunil: I did? Joey Featherton: Sure you did, Sunil my man. This is how we first met each other ever since Steve the underwater cobra showed up. Esteban: I could've talked to them. There are cinco raccoons. Steve: (Slithered to the raccoons) Hello. Remember me? Raccoons: (Gibberish language) Joey Featherton: It's okay raccoons. Steve is one of us now. Come with us back to the pet shop. Pete the rat here have some trash for you to dine on man. Pete: I do don't I? Raccoon #1: (Gibberish language) Penny Ling: As Blythe usually said. What the huh? Zoe: That's what I said. Sunil: Come with us, Raccoons we can sure use you for the pet shop! Raccoons: Yaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Hoped out of the tribe) Russell: This could take a while. (So all 27 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and the eight animals now along with the Raccoon tribe went on) Security Guard: (Saw the five raccoons are missing too) Something weird is going here in the petting zoo. I want to know who's been stealing all these five raccoons! (Keeps on following all 27 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and the eight animals with the raccoon tribe as they now come across the scarlet macaw trio) Swan: (Sings) Here we are at the scarlet macaw trio area! Tiger: How's that swan's sings going to be her talent back at the pet shop? Scout: I'm not sure if we trust that bird. Minka: I bet the music comes together with Zoey and the Swan singing on stage! Mushroom: (To the scarlet macaw trio) Excuse us, Scarlet Macaws. Is it true that you live in the place called Brazil who sings a lot? Scarlet Macaw Red: Yes. We are the scarlet macaw trio. Scarlet Macaw Green: We sing the songs of Brazil in the fun place called Rio. Scarlet Macaw Blue: So what brings you pets here? Olive: We was wondering that if you want to come back with us at the pet shop. Scarlet Macaw Red: We would love to join you pets indeed. Scarlet Macaw Green: It's true we scarlet macaws speaks Spanish. Scarlet Macaw Blue: But we have to start rehearsing the show before we join you guys over for a great big party today. Buttercream: O...kay. Shall we move on? Sugar Sprinkles: Sure. Maybe we should head to the panda relatives last. Penny Ling: That's where my family is. Okay pets. Let's get busy! (So all the 27 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and the eight animals went on) Security Guard: (Saw that the scarlet macaw trio is still there) Whew. At least they didn't steal the scarlet macaw trio. But the other animals that the pets steal must go back to the pet shop where they belong. (Continues following the pets as they now heading toward the Panda relatives) Pepper: Is this... where the pandas live? Zoe: Penny Ling, do these pandas relative to you? Penny Ling: Yes. Ling Pen, Ling Jun and Jun Ling are my cousins. We should let them join our day camp. Minka: That's the same pandas we saw while we were doing the dragon dance! Hubble: (Tweets) Pandas! Russell: Shall we pets? Vinnie: Let's shall. Sunil: Let's go say hi! (All the 27 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and the eight animals now climbing to the panda relatives cage) Penny Ling: Ni-Hao! Ling Pen: Penny Ling! And others! Long time no see. Ling Jun: We've been waiting for you to come! Jun Ling: Ooh who would've thought that other animals and pets could come to our tribe making us join the pet shop? Sounds crazy. Buttercream: You're the ones who are crazy wrazy far away-zy! Ling Pen: What? Buttercream: What? (Makes a kooky face after stamping her feet several times and twisted her ears she calms herself down with a sigh) Any-hoo... It's very nice to meet you pandas. Genghis: What she's trying to say is we want you to join with us back at the pet shop. Sugar Sprinkles: There's a clubhouse waiting for you to show around. Jun Ling: A clubhouse just for pets? That would be delightful! Ling Jun: This will be a great place ever! Sweet Cheeks: Come on! Join us! We would love to have you on board! (So all 27 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and eight animals now along with Ling Pen, Ling Jun and Jun Ling went on as they got out of the Panda relative cage) Security Guard: (Saw that the three pandas are missing in their cages) Ah-ha! I knew Something is going on here. The pets are stealing all the zoo keepers animals! Well not on my watch they're not! I must find that little girl that animals are on the loose! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Blythe and the class continuing the last part of the tour of the petting zoo) Mr. Banks: Okay. This is the last part of the tour. Anything else you wanted to add, Ms. Baxter? Blythe: Well let me see. Doesn't that conclude the Security Guard seeing every animal freeing by all the 27 pets? Mr. Banks: Animals are free!?! Madison: (Laughs) Ridiculous! All 27 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, all eight animals, Ling Pen, Ling Jun and Jun Ling: (Making such animal noises by running toward Blythe and the classmates) Blythe: Guuuuuuuys. Sue: Aww. Look at them. It's looks like they wanted to be part of the tour too. Youngmee: Too much animals. So cute! Jasper: I wonder who let them out of the pet shop. Whittney: That is so not fair! Brittney: We would've let the security guard put that sign up by saying no pets allowed! Security Guard: (To Blythe) Little Girl! Do these pets and animals belong to you? Blythe: Why yes. Yes they are. Security Guard: Obviously someone replaced the sign like it said "All pets and animals allowed". Blythe: Now who could do something like that? Security Guard: Ask the Siamese Cat. Scout: Meow. Blythe: Scout! Can't you believe that we let in a Siamese cat in the petting zoo? I mean what is she? A spy? Security Guard: You darn right that she's a spy. Whittney: We knew we should have left her in the Largest Ever Pet Shop. Brittney: Instead... she's stuck being along with the other pets in the new Littlest Pet Shop 2 place. Madison: Well now. I guess it's high time for us to go back to the school. And Blythe, you have to take the pets and the animals back to the pet shop. Blythe: Come on you guys. Let's go back to the pet shop. All 27 Littlest Pet Shop Pets, eight animals, Ling Pen, Ling Jun and Jun Ling: (Making such animal noises as they go along with Blythe back to the pet shop while the other students go back to the bus. Paw prints appear and disappear on screen as the scene cuts back to the Littlest Pet Shop 2 day care camp area and Blythe told the pets what happened) Blythe: So what happen anyway? All of you pets could've snuck out of the day camp area like that. Wiggles: Oh it's nothing like that actually, Blythe. We were showing our new day camper Genghis around the place. Understand? Esteban: Si, I've notice the scarlet macaw trio as my relatives. They speak Spanish just like me. Mary Frances: How should I put this? Oh yeah. That annoying security guard is always following us around. Scout: And I have to shred that sign which says no pets allowed which is really insalting. Tiger: That's right. So when our next adventure? Olive: I think it's best if we stay in the day camp area tomorrow. Digby: I agree. I need to get some exercise done before going back to my owner. Shahrukh: And I can use some relaxing massage. Sugar Sprinkles: It looks like we all agree on something by staying in the day camp. Madame Pom: It's a deal. Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: Yeah!!! (All 27 Littlest Pet Shop Pets laughs and so did Blythe) THE END Credits Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts